Fate & Lies
by xdarkmemoriesx
Summary: "In this world of love and hate, just which are lies and which is fate?" Sophie Bridges is a self-centered girl who doesn't know how to "love" anyone in the world. Not her family, friends, no one. But one fate changes her life as she & a boy is sucked into another world. "Be careful of the paths you tread, young one. For there are things in this world that are not what they seem."


**Please read the A/N at the bottom. Thank you.**

* * *

_Sophie's POV_

A lot can happen in 10 seconds. No matter how fast it seemed it's actually pretty long if you slowly count it out. One moment you were living your normal everyday lives thinking what an amazing day it had been. And the next? Everything you know is ripped away from you...And you will never know if you'll get them back. Your regrets, your good-byes, all things you have yet to do in the world and everything you had yet to fix will never be made. Your family, your friends, all the people you know...will they miss you? I guess it was just fate. Dumb, stupid ol' fate.

One. I was walking home from Tia Powell's pool party, still dazed and giddy and maybe slightly drunk from the events that had happened. It's amazing how Tia can always pull off the best parties of the year and this year was no different.

If you were to walk into her 50-room mansion on a party night, you would be mind-blown. The minute you walk in through those creamy white doors leading to the lobby out front, it's like entering another world. A night club world, except with more of a summery tang. The strong scent of tropical foreign refreshments along with the booming sounds of distant dance music can be reached all the way to the front of the house. The decorations were extravagant as you walk throughout the big manor. Palm trees literally grew out from the floor (You can even call upon a servant to reach up, cut down a coconut, and prepare for you a drink on the spot!), tropical flowers such as hibiscuses shower the ground like fallen confetti here and there, streamers of a variety of bright colors hung around like vines, and the pungent aroma of the sea mixing in with the food add more to the paradise feeling.

All of these small things was just the beginning; the real deal was out in the back where almost nearly everyone who was anyone can be found. The backyard consists of a gigantic pool that could probably be related to and described to be the Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool with a complementing jacuzzi near it. Different colored lounge chairs were circled around the edges and sides of the pool and all were full of people. To your left was a beach shack-style bar and several long tables full of the heaven-on-earth refreshments you were smelling earlier. There were other glass tables with beach umbrellas on top of them for people to sit, eat, and chat at. Directly across from them, over the pool and the jacuzzi, an enormous disco dance floor would be blinding you with its lights, deafening you with its music coming from the professional DJ and his speakers near the back. It was also filled with blurs of people rocking their hearts out. To top it all off, fireworks like the ones from Disney World will be released near the end of the party.

But what was the most beautiful out of all the things here was the butterflies. Yeah, you heard me right, butterflies. Butterflies that were in different shapes, sizes and color. Butterflies which were release near the end of the day alongside the fireworks when the sun was just right. Butterflies that were the only creatures in the entire universe that was more beautiful than me. They gave me a reason to be me. I am the most gorgeous girl you'll ever see, hands down; No one can even match or overcome me. My skin is a perfect tan color, flawless with not a single, small scratch mark or zit. My eyes can change color from the darkest blue to a light blue-greenish color. My body was something to die for, every girls' dream. My blond, wavy hair follow the rule of the 4 S's: silky, smooth, shiny, and soft. And the best part? _All_ of this was natural! That's right; no makeup, no plastic surgery, and no...ah...fake stuff. And just because I'm a blonde doesn't mean I'm dumb or weak. I'm the smartest person in my very rich, very well-known and very private Rockwells Academy, having an IQ of 109 as well as mastering in the arts of taekwondo, judo, and archery. Also did I mention my style? Absolutely always in and up to date with the seasons and newest trends. Right now, I was wearing a short, flowy blue and white dress that could resemble sparkling ocean waves, top designer heels to match, and a small, silver butterfly clipping in my hair. Similarly with my sense of style, my popularity rate is at its all time high. I know about everything and everyone and they all know me. Every boy wants me, everyone wants to be friends with me, even my teachers and family even respect me! I guess that what I get for being a striking goddess, adopted daughter of Cecile Leigh, America's top model, and James Ashington, the 8th richest man in the world. Anyways enough about me because I _know_ you're jealous.

At the party, around a few minutes before the grand finalé of the butterflies, I was on the quiet balcony of the second floor with my current boyfriend, Danny Powers. He was smoking hot, a well-built boy with cute dimples, wavy brown hair that fell over his eyebrows and the sweetest matching eyes. Usually, my boyfriends last about two weeks at the most and never over that. Mostly because they turned out uninteresting or a real jerk...and another reason. We watched as the sun made it slow descent to the horizon, the summer breeze blowing softly up to us bringing the tropical smell from down below, when Danny suddenly leaned over and kissed me.

As if on cue, the fireworks started and the butterflies were free, simultaneously dancing along with the lights and adding on to the hue of the endless night. Everything felt like a dream and I can almost feel like soaring alongside the butterflies but...something was missing as always. Danny wrapped his arms around me and I felt myself responding by twining my own slender arms around his neck. It felt like some time before we both pulled away from each other for some air and continued to take in the evening.

"I love you, Sophie." Danny murmured into my ear.

His breath tickled my ears as I replied, "I love you, too."

The words felt foreign to me and flat-sounding coming out of my lips. I don't recall ever saying 'I love you' to anyone meaningfully. _EVER_. Not even to my family or friends...but I mean come on. Fifteen years of my life and I never said 'I love you' to anyone, big deal...You would never know how wrong I was...and I might never had a chance to do so. The events that happened afterwards was a blur; I don't even remember leaving Tia's house and walking home by myself but I guess I did anyways.

Two. I kept on walking until I suddenly bumped into something hard. A thud sounded as the object hi the ground. I fell after it and scraped my elbows on the concrete.

"OW! Crap! What the hell did I run into?" I muttered.

Three. "HEY! Watch where you're going, you idiot!" A boy around my age, maybe about a couple years older or so, came running towards me with angry look on his face.

Four. I regained my focus and realized I fell on his motorcycle. _'No wonder it felt metally.'_ I thought.

"Well, maybe if you haven't parked a motorcycle in the middle of a freaking sidewalk I wouldn't have to run into it!" I snapped at the boy.

Five. The boy glared at me as he picked up his motorcycle and leaned down to check it at every single angle to see if it was scratched, not even once asking if I was okay. I almost felt blood rushing to my face in anger and embarrassment but I quickly calm myself down. That's not pretty. I sighed and rubbed my numb, bleeding elbows.

"Can't you at least check if _I'm_ okay. I'm the breathing person here!" No answer.

I gritted my teeth. "Look, I'm sorry. I was kind of-" I paused, staring at his head.

_'He looks like...'_

_'...'_

_'...a perverted bad boy.'_ I shook my head. _'Ah, stupid blond thoughts. But he does look familiar...'_

"Hey, wait a minute." I said aloud. "I think know you! You go to my school, don't you?"

Six. He glanced up at me and for the first time I get a real good look at his face. He had golden eyes that seemed kind of unnatural but seductive at the same time. His hair was a soft black and the front tips were longer than the rest so it also gave more points into the seductive category. His scarf, hat and shirt all had a skull design on it. He was wearing ripped, black jeans (Which was last year's style but whatever.), had a white jacket tied around his waist, and some black sport shoes.

"Yeah. My name's Bryan. Bryan Wielder." Bryan kept on talking and eventually it came out as 'blah blah blah' to me...then...something caught me out of the corner of my eyes.

Seven. It was a small purple butterfly, fluttering across the street near a rose bush in full bloom. But what was noticeable about it was it's glowing a iridescent purple color. And by 'glowing' I literally mean _glowing_. I felt drawn to it, like it was meant only for me. For me to have, for me to touch...Against my will, I began walking towards it off the sidewalk and into the middle of the busy road as I let the pull take over my entire body completely.

"Hey!" Bryan said, "Are you even listening? Hey! Where the hell are you going? Don't cross the street like that, you idiot!" He began running after me but I paid him no attention for my eyes were for only one thing at that very moment.

Eight. I was slowly getting nearer and nearer to the strange little creature and, miraculously, I wasn't getting hit by any of the cars rushing by. The pull felt like gentle but firm hands shoving me forward, urging me to hurry up and touch it. I was right behind the butterfly now and waaaay in over my head but I wasn't registering the crossroad in front of me. I crouched down and held one of my hands open for the butterfly.

Nine. Bryan finally got to me and grabbed my arm to pull me up just as the butterfly brushed against my fingers.

Ten. A white light blinded us from our world...And so my story began. _Our_ story began...

* * *

~**A/N (Author's Note)**: Fitting Song: Pandora Hearts - Melody (Lacie). [watch?v=T2jd3OE9w6U&hd=1] I don't own the song just the story. Originally, this story was for a contest online but...some complications happened and the contest ended in no winner. The characters were not created by me but by the host of the contest. She disappeared after scamming and ran away to several different accounts on the same site but several months later she was never seen since. I wrote this story when I was 13 so there might be stupid stuff in it. I'm also sorry for my grammar because it's bad and I don't know if I'm typing it right. Also this was used to be titled as "False Love" but for me the title didn't fit so I changed it. Well, there are your fun facts. See ya in Chapter 2!

P.S. I write for **_MY OWN_** entertainment; Not **_YOURS_**.


End file.
